Blend
by Shaynezo
Summary: Byron isn't the only Montgomery who can't resist Meredith's charm. Meria. Side Spanna. Give it a chance. This is a completed one-shot.


Hey guys! So, uh, here's another story. Aria/Meredith has been in my head for a while now, so I figured, why not, maybe it will be interesting. :P Don't bite my head off for this, guys. Okay?

Okay. =P

Onto the story.

* * *

It was the way that she walked. It was in the way that she talked. The curve of her body, the shape of her face. Luscious, thick, dark hair. Wide, hazel eyes. Pink, bow-shaped lips.

Aria Montgomery was the type of girl that anyone would want and that was a problem.

_**Crash!**_

"Sorry!"

"It's - it's fine, leave it."

"But your -"

"Leave it, Aria."

They fell on Meredith's bed, an entanglement of limbs and blonde hair clashing with dark. Meredith pinned the smaller girl easily down onto the mattress and straddled her waist, pressing herself as close to the younger girl as she could. Aria smelled like melons, Meredith smelled like expensive perfume that Aria couldn't afford.

Hands slipped under a top and fingers weaved themselves into soft hair.

"How long do we have?"

"My parents think I'm at Spencer's studying for an exam, so we have an hour at best."

"Perfect."

* * *

_**Three Months Ago, Rosewood High School Courtyard, September 15th, 7:40AM**_

"_I don't understand this," Hanna groaned, burying her face in her hands. Fucking algebra II._

"_Hanna, I told you. It's simple. You have to do to one one side what you do to the other."_

"_...What?"_

_Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were seated around a table in the courtyard of Rosewood High School. The group was doing a little last-minute studying before their morning test. _

"_Hanna..." Spencer sighed. "Babe, listen to me -"_

_Hanna's lips curled up into a smile at the use of the word 'babe.' - she and Spencer had been dating for the past two months and Hanna still felt fuzzy whenever Spencer called her by a little pet name._

_Emily glanced up from her notebook, an amused smile settling across pink lips. She said nothing and went back to her notebook, occasionally peering over at Aria's notes._

"_Aria?"_

_All four girls' heads whipped up._

_There stood Meredith, in a button-down blue blazer, matching skirt and black, pointed-toe high-heeled shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun held back by a butterfly-shaped clip. Her gray-blue eyes sparkled in the sun's rays and the girls didn't mess the number of guys looking at her. Spencer, Emily and Hanna slowly turned to gaze at Aria._

"_What are you doing here?" Aria Montgomery wasn't too fond of Meredith Sorenson - she'd ruined her parents' marriage, after all. But...but there was just something..captivating about her._

"_I wanted to speak with you and I figured, hey, what better place to find a girl than at her school?"_

"_Sounds like someone's gearing up for 'Dateline's To Catch A Predator'," Hanna mumbled, only to be elbowed by Spencer, whom was obviously trying to hold back a laugh._

_Meredith's eyes flashed to Hanna. "Cute. Aria?"_

_Aria pushed back her chair and grabbed her purse. "Do I have a choice?"_

"_No. Come now." Meredith walked away towards a deserted bench off by in the far corner, hidden by a small alcove of plants. _

_Aria shot her friends a look and followed, loudly, muttering, "Send a search party if I'm not back in five."_

"_Don't look into her eyes!" Hanna called out after her. "She'll eat your soul like Mufasa!"_

"_...That's Medusa, Hanna. Mufasa is Simba's dad in 'The Lion King.'"_

"_..Oh."_

_Aria shook her head. Jesus. _

"_Nice friends," Meredith murmured the second Aria sat down next to her._

_Through a tiny space in the leaves of the plant adjacent to her seating position, Aria could just make out her friends. Spencer was trying wrestle away a notebook from Hanna and Emily just ignored them. Typical. She turned back to the older woman and carefully said,"They're my best friends. They're just looking out for me. Look, can we make this fast? I have to take a test soon."_

_Meredith smiled. "Aria, I'm afraid you and I haven't been getting along lately."_

"_I hadn't noticed."_

"_..And I know that it is because of mine and your father's...indiscretion. I'd like to think that had this not happened, you and I would be friends._

_Aria pursed her lips. "Right..."_

_Meredith tucked away a lock of her blonde hair that had escaped from its clip. "Well, now that your father and I are...no longer involved, I'd like to try to change things between us. Why don't you let me make you dinner tonight? You can come by around seven."_

_Aria ran her tongue over her teeth. Dinner, with Meredith? She peeked at her friends - Spencer had successfully retrieved the notebook from Hanna and the latter was pouting. Emily was still reading her notes. Well..it was only dinner. What could happen? "Okay. Dinner at seven sounds fine."_

_Meredith beamed and stood up, smoothing down her skirt even though it wasn't wrinkled. "Great. See you then. Good luck on your test." She walked away without another word and disappeared from the courtyard. As quick as she'd arrived she'd vanished, like a ghost. It made Aria a little nauseated and as she rejoined her friends, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd just made a mistake._

"_So, what did she want?" Emily asked._

_Aria gnawed on a fingernail. "She...wants us to try to get along better and invited me over to her place for dinner tonight."_

"_That's nice of her," Emily commented cheerfully. She always looked on the bright side of things._

_Hanna and Spencer were more skeptical and let out a chorus, "You're not going, right?"_

_Aria shrugged, her eyes studying one friend's face and then the other's. "How bad could it be?"_

_Spencer's gaze dropped down to her books and Hanna picked at a cuticle._

"_It's your funeral."_

"_Hanna!" Spencer warned._

"_It's true! Sorry if I'm not aboard the Let's Trust Meredith Express," the blonde grumbled._

_Aria smirked. "Why are you so grouchy?"_

"_I stole a notebook of hers," Spencer informed her casually. "She's pissed because I won't give it back."_

"_Let me guess - nude drawings?"_

"_Surprisingly graphic ones."_

_Hanna crossed her arms in a huff. "Whatever. Just don't eat any of her blueberry pie. It could be poison like in 'Snow White.'"_

"_That was an apple pie," Spencer remarked automatically._

"_Oh, shut up! Must you know everything?"_

"_It's kid's movie!"_

"_From like a million years ago!"_

"_It was released in 1937, that was only seventy-five years ago."_

_Aria rolled her eyes, turning away from the argument. When she glanced over at the visitor's parking lot, she could have sworn she saw Meredith staring at her._

* * *

Meredith slowly kissed down Aria's neck, pausing to nip at the smooth skin there. Aria's eyelids fluttered shut and she tilted her head back to allow her better access.

"How was school?"

"F-fine."

"What'd you do?"

Meredith's hands moved to unbutton Aria's top.

"Mm, not really much of anything."

"What'd you learn?"

"Stuff."

Meredith groaned, her fingers stopping on the middle button of Aria's blouse. "Why are you kids always so unresponsive? My nieces and nephews always have the same answers. 'Fine,' 'Stuff,' 'Nothing' - is it so hard to engage in an actual conversation?"

"You're lying on top of me and we're about to have sex, do you really think I'm worried about having a conversation with you?" Aria reached up and tugged on a lock of Meredith's hair in a playful way. "You're wasting time."

Meredith smirked. "Stubborn brat," she teased.

"Old hag."

Meredith gasped. "Hey! I'm only a few years older than you."

"And I'm not getting any younger here..."

Meredith rolled her eyes, but leaned in and crushed their lips together again, her hands making quick work of Aria's blouse.

"Brat."

* * *

_**Three Months Ago, Meredith Sorenson's apartment, September 15th, 7:30PM**_

_To say that Aria was nervous would be an understatement. Aria couldn't stop fidgeting as she sat on Meredith's couch. All day long, Hanna had teased her about Meredith inviting her over because she wanted to sacrifice her to some 'otherworldly God' in order to 'remain young.' _

_It was preposterous, but she was still anxious._

"_Are you okay in there?" Meredith called out from the kitchen._

"_Yeah," Aria yelled back._

_Meredith's apartment wasn't like how Aria imagined it. Aria had pictured posters of bands and shelves full of 'chick' DVDs. She'd expected to see pink walls and bean bag chairs. Aria didn't think she'd see lilac-painted walls. Meredith had house plants and leather gray couches and an arm chair. She had posters up of famous poets and a bookshelf full of old classics that looked like they'd been leafed through about a dozen times each. There candles on the coffee table that smelled like honey sickle and there three separate piles of neatly alphabetized magazines - Better Homes & Gardens, People, and The Rolling Stone._

_So far, Meredith wasn't turning out to be the way Aria thought she was. She was actually...kind of cool._

"_It'll be just another few minutes."_

_Meredith appeared at her side without warning and Aria jumped. _

"_O-oh. All right, that's fine."_

"_Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed."_

"_I'm fine." Aria set her purse down and crossed her legs uncertainly. Was it inappropriate to wear a short skirt? Meredith herself was dressed in a pair of jeans and a cream-colored top. It accented her pale skin. Her blonde hair flowed down her shoulders in layered waves. _

_Aria was dressed in a black and gray plaid skirt and an old Nirvana T-shirt. _

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Starving. I didn't really eat lunch."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Would you eat cafeteria food?"_

"_Good point."_

_Meredith smiled and Aria felt a flutter in her stomach. It was just a small twist of hunger pains. Right?_

"_So what are we having?"_

"_You'll see. I figured I'd try a different recipe with you."_

'_She's going to eat you,' - Hanna's words flashed in Aria's mind and she shook the thought away. Jesus, she needed to relax._

"_Well, I'm sure -"_

_**Ding!**_

"_Oh! That's the oven timer. I'll be right back."_

_Aria sat back against the couch just as her phone's text tone alert went off. She tensed instantly, dark eyes flittering around the room. 'A?' She pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and cautiously peeked at the screen. It was just a text from Hanna._

_**Are you still alive? Does she have human skulls in her apartment? Don't trust the food or any drinks. Seriously, go get McDonald's or something. Get a Happy Meal and give me the toy.**_

_Aria rolled her eyes and started to reply to Hanna when a text, from Spencer this time, popped up on her screen._

_**God. Ignore Hanna, I'm sorry. She's so tactless. You'll be fine, it's only dinner. How's it going so far?**_

_Aria could barely get a reply into Spencer when yet another text from Hanna appeared._

_**Don't listen to her. Spencer's obviously never seen 'Jennifer's Body.' Any sense of devil worshipping? Look for 666 somewhere on her body.**_

_Aria couldn't help but smile. She waited a few seconds to see if Spencer would text her and sure enough, a text came in seconds later._

_**Aria, don't let Hanna get to you. She's such a nuisance. Anyway, let me know how this dinner goes. IF she does try to hurt you (which she won't!), go for the pressure points: throat, shoulders, forehead, under the jaw, etc. Make me proud, Ar.**_

_Aria's fingers hovered over the keypad of her phone. It wouldn't really come to that, would it?_

"_Ready to eat?" Meredith's voice rang out from the kitchen just as Aria's phone let out another bleep. She glanced down without answering, expecting to see another text from Spencer or Hanna, but it was from Emily._

_**Uh. Spencer and Hanna are...occupied. I had to leave. Anyway, hope you're having fun! Text me later.**_

_Aria set her phone down and wandered into the tiny dining area. The small table was setup with candles, glasses and a bottle of wine. Meredith was already seated at one side of the table, and gestured for Aria to take a seat. Aria smiled hesitantly and sat down._

"_Thanks for making dinner for me."_

"_It was no problem, Aria."_

_Aria glanced down at her plate - green beans, a baked potato with butter and cheese, and a dark piece of meat were placed neatly around the plate. There was a also a small bowl of salad next to it along with two bottles of dressing next to the wine, ranch and Southwestern. "Wow, you didn't have to do all of this."_

"_I told you, it was no problem."_

"_So...is this chicken?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Pork?"_

"_No, Aria."_

"_Turkey?"_

"_Aria, just try it."_

"_Tell me what it is!"_

_Meredith cut off a piece of meat with her fork and knife and held it out for Aria. "It's squab."_

"_...What the hell is squab?"_

"_Pigeon."_

"_..PIGEON?"_

"_Aria Montgomery! Just try it."_

_Aria sighed and ate the piece of meat off of Meredith's fork. She chewed slowly and swallowed. "It's...it's not bad. It taste like dark meat."_

"_See? What did you think I was going to serve you, poison?"_

_Aria laughed nervously. "N-no, of course not." She started to eat, her hand shaking._

"_Aria. Relax, okay? I don't have some evil hidden scheme up my sleeve. It's just a dinner between friends."_

_Meredith poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip, eyeing Aria over the rim of the glass. _

"_Can I have some of that?" Aria asked._

"_Do you even like wine?"_

"_Once in a while."_

"_I don't know if I should be giving wine to a minor. This is pretty strong."_

"_Come on, you're not my mother. This is a dinner between friends, right?"_

"_Well...okay." Meredith reached over the table and poured Aria a glass of wine next to her water cup. "But only one glass."_

"_Fair enough."_

_But one glass turned into three for each of them and by the time they had finished dinner, both Meredith and Aria laughing and joking around like old friends. They'd cleaned up and moved from the dining area to Meredith's couch, a bowl of popcorn serving as their barrier._

"_I mean, I never would have thought that Spencer and Hanna, of all people, would date. They're polar opposites." Aria giggled, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth._

"_Opposites attract. I kind of figured there was something between them considering they were holding hands under the table when I walked by them earlier today."_

_Aria nodded. "They fight all the time, but they did that when they were friends. It's kind of cute. I wonder what it's like.."_

"_What what's like?"_

"_To kiss another girl."_

"_You've never kissed another girl?"_

_Aria shook her head. "I mean, I know I swing both ways for a fact, but I've never actually kissed another girl."_

"_Huh." Meredith tossed a few pieces of popcorn playfully at the younger girl. Some of them went down her top, but Aria didn't seem to notice. "Girls are much better kissers than guys."_

"_You've kissed a girl before?"_

"_Obviously."_

"_Oh."_

_Aria was quiet for a few minutes. "...Will you kiss me?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Will you kiss me?" Aria repeated._

_Meredith froze. She certainly hadn't expected that to come out of Aria's mouth. There was no denying that Aria was beautiful and mature for her age, but...kissing the daughter of the man you had an affair with? "I don't know, Aria..."_

"_What, am I not special enough? Or hot enough?" Aria sounded offended, a hurt look flashing in her eyes._

"_No!" Meredith exclaimed. "No, it's not that. You're gorgeous. It's just..." she trailed off uncertainly._

"_Oh, goddamn it - here!" Aria shoved the bowl of popcorn to the floor and crushed their lips together._

_Meredith gasped and started to push Aria away, but she found herself melting against the younger girl's lips. Aria had soft lips and she tasted like peaches. So Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the little warning voice in her conscience, and kissed Aria back._

_Meredith, Aria noted, had smooth and supple lips. Her lips meshed with hers perfectly. Excitement buzzed in Aria's veins and her heart started pounding. Okay. Meredith was kissing her back. She kissing her father's ex-mistress. Geez._

_Kissing Aria was nothing like the other girls Meredith had kissed. Aria was all soft skin and smooth lips. She was quirky and fun and unbelievably bright for her age. So Meredith didn't protest when Aria laid back on the couch and pulled her on top of her smaller body. And she didn't try to stop Aria when the younger girl's hands inched under her top._

_Aria smirked against Meredith's lips and pulled away just enough to mumble,"Can you guess what I want to do now?"_

* * *

Shirts and panties were balled up in a corner on the floor. A pair of jeans had been tossed carelessly on a dresser. A lacy red bra hung from Meredith's lamp. Another bra had somehow landed on the closet doorknob. A skirt lay in to halves at the foot of the bed.

Meredith and Aria were nails digging into soft skin and teeth biting smooth flesh. They were an entanglement of limbs, of fingers and hands exploring each other's bodies for the umpteenth time, and when Meredith's slender fingers finally slipped inside Aria, they were a combination of ragged breathing and short pants.

"F-fuck," Aria hissed, sinking her teeth into Meredith's shoulders as the older woman wrapped her up in her arms to bring her closer.

"Language," Meredith chastised playfully, her fingers twisting, turning and stroking.

"_Fuck," _Aria repeated in a much throatier tone.

"You're impossible." Meredith connected their lips, brushing her thumb over Aria's sensitive nub. She smirked when Aria's hips bucked towards her hand.

"Improbable," Aria murmured, nipping at Meredith's lower lip.

"..What?"

"Improbable. Not impossible."

"Are you seriously giving me a grammar lesson?"

"...I've picked a few things up from Spencer. It happens."

Meredith grinned against Aria's lips, quickening the movements of her fingers. Soon, Aria's low pants turned into loud gasps and occasional screams. Meredith pushed Aria on her back and settled between her legs. As per usual, Aria's fingers tangled themselves in blonde locks, her entire body shaking.

"W-will you get to it?" Aria croaked.

"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck you."

"...Close enough."

* * *

_**Two Months Ago, Meredith's Apartment, Saturday, October 25, 2:30PM**_

"_Goddamn it, give it to me!"_

"_Aw, does wittle Aria want her book back?"_

"_Meredith!"_

_Meredith grinned, holding Aria's copy of 'Tipping the Velvet' above the shorter girl's head. "You want it? Jump for it, come on!"_

_Aria glowered. Meredith could be such a bitch. The morning after Aria had had dinner with her, she'd woken up naked, wrapped up in unfamiliar sheets. At first, panic had struck, but then she realized where she was and her heartbeat settled down. Her mind whipped back to the night before - she had slept with Meredith Sorenson. The woman who had ruined her parents' marriage. Aria should have been a wreck - nervous, embarrassed, angry. Only she wasn't. Meredith was nothing like she'd once thought. She was sweet and gentle. Meredith Sorenson was funny and snarky. She'd gone slow with Aria, even though Aria wasn't a virgin._

_In truth, it'd been the best sex Aria had ever had. After Aria replied to her friends' anxious texts and called her mom back (under the guise that she'd fallen asleep at Spencer's), the two women fixed breakfast together and talked about everything from the bands they liked to the books they'd read. The proposition, suggested by Aria, had come up slowly and they'd agreed to be sex friends. No relationship, no commitment - just two friends having casual sex. Neither had to worry about pregnancy and it was only sex, so what harm could it do?_

_They did it all the time. Before Aria went to school in the mornings. In the afternoons when she got out. In the evenings when Meredith got off work. On weekends. They did it on Meredith's bed, in her shower, on the couch - everywhere. Even in the back of Meredith's car once or twice. The more time she spent with Meredith, the more Aria realized how much she'd misjudged her, and didn't everyone deserve a second chance?_

_Their third week into it, Meredith started sending Aria risqué pictures and naughty texts while the younger girl was at school._

_It started out innocently enough, with a shot of Meredith's long legs or part of her stomach. But then Meredith sent Aria pictures of her in lingerie. She never sent any completely nude photos, but they were always accompanied with suggestive captions - "This is what I bought for you," "I can't wait to see you later, I am going to blow your mind," and so forth. _

_One time, while at lunch, Hanna had almost grabbed Aria's phone when Aria got a new text, and Aria had shrieked, "DON'T YOU DARE!" so loudly that the entire cafeteria had turned to stare at her and Aria had to excuse herself to the restroom._

_Now, Aria was at Meredith's apartment on a cold Saturday afternoon. Her parents were with Mike at some lacrosse tournament and Aria had gotten out of it by lying about a paper. Her parents thought she was with Spencer again and Spencer's parents thought Spencer and Aria were at the library - three guesses as to where Spencer really was and what she was up to. Spencer never questioned Aria whenever Aria asked her to cover for her, but Aria knew it was only a matter of time before Spencer asked just whom Aria was spending time with and just what she was doing._

_But Aria would cross that bridge when she came to it._

"_Will you just give it back to me?"_

"_You have to jump for it!" Meredith goaded cheerfully. She often teased Aria about their height difference._

_Aria pouted and fell on Meredith's couch. "I hate you."_

"_Sure." Meredith dropped down next to Aria and reached a hand out, dancing the pads of her fingertips across Aria's exposed collarbone. "So...did you miss me?"_

_Aria shut her eyes, her skin tingling. "No."_

"_Liar." Meredith's fingers dipped under Aria's top. "Say you missed me."_

"_I didn't miss you."_

_Meredith placed Aria's book on her coffee table and slid into her lap, draping her arms around Aria's neck. "See, that hurts, because I've missed you, even though you can be a little shit."_

_A smile ghosted over pale lips. "You have such a way with words, Meredith."_

"_Impressed?"_

"_Disappointed."_

_Meredith rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips firmly against the younger girl's. "Then I guess I'll just have to do something else to impress you."_

"_Good luck."_

"_Luck has nothing to do with it."_

* * *

Arms were encircled around a slim waist, fingers tangled in dark hair. Both women were panting, their bodies slick with sweat. "Y-you okay?"

"Mmm."

Meredith glided her fingers through Aria's damp hair while tracing shapes into the skin of her abdomen with her free hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not getting out of bed to make you a snack."

"Well, that's rude considering what I just did to you, but that's not what I was going to ask."

Aria traced Meredith's lips with a pointer finger and Meredith gently bit down on her finger. "What is it?"

"Do you ever wish you hadn't started this with me?"

"_What?" _Aria sat up fast. "No! God, no. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, I was just curious. Our situation isn't exactly normal."

Aria snorted. "Who wants normality?" Her fingers traveled below Meredith's collarbone and she dragged her fingers over the swell of Meredith's breasts. "Do _you_regret starting this?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good." Aria sighed and rolled them over so she could pin Meredith down to her mattress. She buried her face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the combined scents of sex and sweat. "I mean, a few months ago, I never would have thought I'd be hooking up with you, but if anything I'm glad we started this. I like you. You're fun. You don't treat me like child."

"You don't act like a child."

"That doesn't stop every other adult figure from wanting to wrap me in bubble wrap before sending me out to play," Aria muttered bitterly.

Meredith scratched Aria's scalp. "We all go through it, Ari. It'll pass and you'll do the same thing to your own kids."

"Yeah, right."

Meredith laughed. "You'll see."

Aria lifted her head up and glanced at the clock on Meredith's nightstand. She smirked and shot Meredith a saucy grin. "I still have some time left, you know.."

"Any ideas on how you want to spend that time?"

"Just a few.

* * *

_**One Month Ago, November 2, Rosewood High School, Girl's Bathroom, 9:15AM**_

_Three months into Aria's secret affair, it happened: Hanna corned Aria one of the girl's bathrooms by leaning against the door. Her lips were settled into a thin line. Diamond earrings and a matching bracelet (an anniversary gift of Spencer) glistened even in the bathroom's dull lighting._

"_How long have you been sleeping with the White Witch?"_

"_What?" Aria met Hana's icy glare in the mirror, her mascara wand hovering over her eyelashes. "What are you talking about?" An uneasy feeling started to bubble in Aria's stomach._

"_You know goddamn well what I'm talking about, Aria Montgomery. How long have you been sleeping with her?"_

"_I'm not sleeping with Meredith."_

_Silence ticked by and Hanna pushed herself off the door with a grim smile. "Funny, I never said Meredith."_

_..Shit. Aria exhaled and lowered her arm, capping her mascara and placing it back inside of her bag. "...A few months."_

"_Aria! What the fuck is the matter with you?"_

"_It's none of your damn business, Hanna."_

"_You're sleeping with the woman who destroyed your parents' marriage! She ruined your family."_

"_I..."_

"_I mean, what the hell? I thought you had more sense than that."_

"_Hanna-"_

"_So, what even started this? You just woke up one day and decided,'Hey, I think I'll fuck around with the woman who single-handedly demolished the Montgomery family.' Or maybe it's your own fault for not telling your mom the second you caught Meredith swallowing your dad's tongue!"_

_Aria froze, whipping around. "You know what, Hanna? You can't pretend to know my situation. You can't barge in here and criticize me like this, making me out to be some harlot. You don't exactly have a clean record."_

"_I don't sleep with people who ruin marriages!"_

"_NO!" Aria exploded. "You just steal and wreck things. You make yourself throw up because you don't have any fucking self-esteem and you throw yourself at people who show you the slightest bit of affection. Gee, Hanna, is the grape you ate today settling in your stomach all right, or are you just waiting for me to leave? Maybe Spencer will come to her senses and leave you before you have a chance to ruin her life."_

_Hanna's jaw fell. She closed her mouth, swallowing a lump in her throat. Aria and Hanna stared at each other, eyes burning. But then the door swung open and there stood Spencer, backpack slung over one shoulder and her field hockey bag dangling from the other. "Oh. Hey, guys. What's-" Spencer's voice trailed off, her eyes darting back and forth between her friend and her girlfriend. The tension was so thick in the air Spencer could almost taste it. _

"_..What's going on?"_

_Aria snatched her purse off the bathroom sinks and shoved past Hanna. "Your girlfriend is a bitch," she spat to Spencer before storming out, leaving her friends behind._

_For a second, Aria considered going back in the bathroom and apologizing, but then Hanna's words crept back into her mind and a scowl appeared on her lips. Fuck Hanna Marin._

* * *

"God, Aria. You were fantastic."

"I know." Aria smirked cockily, her lips still connected to Meredith's inner left thigh. She nipped at her skin and Meredith's leg jerked. "You're very...expressive."

"Can you blame me?"

Aria giggled and planted kisses up Meredith's torso. She finally reached her lips and kissed her deeply and passionately, weaving her fingers into blonde tresses. After a moment, she pulled back and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "I should get going. It's almost time for me to be home."

Meredith frowned. "I know.."

"Hey, I'll be back."

"Not soon enough."

Aria slipped out of bed and limped around the room, pulling on her clothes reluctantly. "You'll survive."

"Hardly."

Aria smoothed out her clothes and combed her fingers through her hair. She walked over to Meredith's dresser and spritzed herself with perfume. Turning around, she flashed the older woman a charming smile. "Do I look presentable?"

"Yes."

Aria grinned and sauntered back over to her lover. She bent down and kissed her briefly on her lips. "I'll text you, okay?"

"Maybe I'll reply."

"Maybe I'll look forward to it." And then Aria turned around and waltzed from the bedroom. It didn't take her long to get home and after a shower, she settled into bed for the night. Just as she started to drift off, her phone lit up her entire room and Aria groaned, fumbling for it in the dark. She squinted at the bright light, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

She had a text, from Meredith.

_**Did you happen to check your backpack? **_

Aria frowned in confusion and scampered out of bed. She'd brought her backpack over to Meredith's so her family would think she was indeed going over to Spencer's to study earlier during the evening. She snatched it up off her computer chair and leafed through it. Inside one of the inner pockets was a lacy blue thong. Of course.

Meredith never ceased to surprise her.

* * *

_**One Day Ago, December 6, 3:39PM**_

_Aria was in the middle of working on her economics homework when there was a knock on her door. She glanced up from her bed and set her pen down. "Come in."_

_Hanna appeared in her doorway and Aria tensed. Oh. She hadn't spoken to Hanna since their encounter in the bathroom a few weeks ago. Eventually, Hanna had told Spencer because Spencer had texted Aria quite a scolding message about what she was doing and the things she'd said to her girlfriend. It'd been sorted out, with Spencer saying she'd always support her and that she and Hanna would work things out when the time came. Emily had also been informed, but didn't really have anything to say about it. _

_Now it looked like the time had come. _

_Hanna closed Aria's door and tentatively stepped closer. "Hi."_

"_Hey."_

_A long stretch of silence passed and both girls blurted, "I'm sorry!" _

_They giggled and Aria moved her books aside so Hanna could set down. Hanna smelled like bananas and Aria was pretty sure she'd stopped by before going to Spencer's, based on the dress she was wearing. _

"_Hanna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went off on you like that. I should have - I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry too. I was horrible. I should have let you explain instead of just jumping down your throat. Can you forgive me?"_

"_Only if you can forgive me."_

"_Already done, Ar."_

_The girls enveloped each other in a tight hug. It felt good to be friends with Hanna again. Aria had missed her._

"_So.." Hanna grinned. "..How is she?"_

_Aria snickered, crossing her legs beneath her. "Magnificent."_

"_God, I still can't believe you're banging Meredith."_

"_You're banging Spencer."_

"_Every damn minute we can."_

_Aria giggled. "Are you on your way to see her now?"_

_Hanna smiled, a patch of red coloring her cheeks. "We have a date."_

"_Ooh lala. Tell her I said hi."_

"_Tell Meredith I said that if she ever does anything to hurt you I'll shove my foot down her throat and out of her ass."_

"_Ouch. I'll tell her, but you don't have to worry. She cares about me."_

_Hanna stood up, fluffing out her hair. "That's good to hear, Ar. I hope things continue to work out for you. I should go. Spencer's waiting."_

"_Wouldn't want to keep the girlfriend waiting."_

"_Please, look at me. I'll be out of my dress before I can take my heels off."_

_Aria rolled her eyes, a pleasant smile on her lips. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."_

_Hanna winked. "See ya later, Montgomery. Have fun with Meredith tonight."_

"_How'd you know I'm going over there tonight?"_

"_I didn't."_

_Aria grinned. "See you later, Han."_

* * *

"Did I tell you I've resolved things with Hanna?"

"When?"

"Yesterday. She came over and we talked and worked things out."

"I'm glad, Aria. I know how upset you were."

Aria and Meredith were tangled together on Meredith's couch. Meredith was on top of Aria, one of her legs between the other girl's and other near the edge of the couch. They were naked and covered in small bite marks and slick sweat. Every so often Aria would press soft, caring kisses to Meredith's nose or her temples. "So, guess what?"

"Hm?" Meredith hid her face in Aria's neck.

"I missed you."

"It's about time."

Aria smiled, tracing her fingers down Meredith's spine. She giggled when she felt the other woman shiver. "What can I say, you've grown on me."

"Imagine that."

Aria shut her eyes, breathing in slowly. She felt peaceful being with Meredith. Meredith made her feel wanted and safe. She treated with respect and made her laugh. Plus, she was amazing in the sack, which was always a plus. According to Hanna she "wouldn't put up" with Spencer if her girlfriend didn't know a few tricks in bed. But they both knew Hanna worshiped the ground Spencer walked on and loved her more than shoes. Aria was also pretty damn sure Spencer would give up half of her IQ points for Hanna.

"Aria?" Meredith's voice snapped Aria from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe...eventually we'll try a relationship, hm? If I'm lucky."

"Meredith?" Aria locked her fingers in blonde hair.

"What?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

* * *

Sooo, thoughts? I know they're not one of my usual couples, but it was a nice change.

Please leave reviews. =)

3


End file.
